


Let It Out

by edxwin_elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angry Sex, Doggy Style, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Nipple Play, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, POV First Person, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edxwin_elric/pseuds/edxwin_elric
Summary: Pent up feelings come to a head.





	Let It Out

**Author's Note:**

> More filth with this one.

 

**_Riza_ **

It’s been coming for over a week. This fight. It started with something trivial at work. I can’t even remember it now, just that he brushed it aside, and that didn’t sit well with me. Then there were other things. And…I got annoyed, so I might’ve retaliated a little.

Only, this time, I may have gone too far.

“The fuck was that, Lieutenant?” Roy drags me into the office and slams the door, pinning my back to it.

“I’m afraid you’re going to have to be more specific, _sir._ ” I match his glare, our foreheads almost touching.

“I think you know _damn well_ what I’m upset about,” he rages. “And my patience has run out.”

“Oh yeah?” I raise my eyebrows. “Well, I’m just about done with your bullshit, too.”

His eyes widen, as if I surprised him somehow. Just as quickly, they narrow again.

“We’re gonna have to find a way to work this out, Riza,” he announces in a low tone. One that sends little shocks of pleasure straight into my panties.

“What exactly did you have in mind?”

I hear the lock click at the same time his mouth lands on mine. Unlike previous kisses, this one isn’t sweet. It’s harsh and bruising. He pushes me harder against the door, his hips pressing tight against mine. My breasts are flush with his chest. So much I’m struggling to breathe.

One of his hands tears into my hair, destroying the carefully constructed hawk’s tail. His fingernails dig into my scalp, making me gasp. His tongue attacks my mouth with the same ruthlessness as his lips.

But two can play at this game. I slide my tongue over his, thrusting it past his lips. He makes a low sound of surprise, and grabs my wrist with his free hand, pinning it above my head. I struggle against it, but I feel him grin against my mouth, one of his knees sliding between mine, and up.

I instantly shove a hand under his chin, forcing him back a little. Just enough to give me leverage. Unfortunately, any ground I gain, I lose immediately when he moves his hands to my chest and forces my jacket off.

I reach for his, trying to even the odds, but I fail.

“Too slow,” he laughs darkly, sidestepping my reach, and grabbing my arm, turning me so my face is to the door.

He moves up behind me, pressing his hard body to my back. I can feel him through his pants, rigid against my ass.

“Are you wet, yet, Lieutenant?” he growls into my ear, at the same time slipping his hand under the hem of my shirt and forcing it up and off, throwing it aside.

“No,” I lie defiantly, even as he unhooks my bra and yanks it away from me. “You’ll have to do better than— _ah!”_

His hands assault my breasts, squeezing and kneading recklessly. He pinches at my nipples, making me cry out. From pleasure and pain. Each tug and roll from his fingers is a direct hit to my aching sex. Soon, my hips are moving on their own, rocking back against his groin.

“How about now?” he pipes up again, biting my earlobe. “Wet yet?”

I want to fight it. To protest. To scream.

But his his lips start sucking at the place where my shoulder meets my neck. Biting.

_Oh God._

And his hands are—

I gasp as he drops my breasts and deftly undoes my pants, one hand going directly into my panties, while the other curls around my waist, holding me to him.

“You’ve been holding out on me, Riza,” he growls, dragging his fingers roughly along my tender, slick skin.

“I…” I gasp, pressing my cheek to the wood of the door. “I want you to fuck me,” I moan, finally admitting defeat.

“How?” he coaxes, rubbing violently against my pussy.

“Rough,” I choke. “Hard. Fast. Brutal.”

“Good.”

He yanks me away from the wall, and I step out of my discarded pants.

“Take your boots off,” he commands, as he strips of his jacket.

I do it, my whole body shaking from his vicious fondling a minute ago and my pulsing need for more. As soon as I’m done, he grabs my wrist and pulls me over to the couch, only giving me a second to take in the sight of his bare chest.

“On your knees,” he orders, his hands resting on my hips.

I climb on, facing an arm. I instantly feel him behind me. His hand lands on my back, forcing me down, my face into the leather seat.

“You’d better hold on, Lieutenant,” he grunts, and I hear his zipper going down.

I grab the edges of the cushion, bracing myself. His hand lands on my ass, gently caressing it. Only to move away and come back with a crack. I jerk at the spanking, completely surprised. He does it again, and I suddenly feel a surge of heat pool in my pussy.

“You like that?” Roy’s deep voice asks, his fingers going to the sides of my panties. “Should I spank you more often?”

I can barely answer. I’m feeling too much. The arousal. The anxiety. The _need_.

“Hurry,” I whisper, moving my hips back toward him.

“You don’t need to rush me,” he grunts, giving the flimsy fabric a hard yank.

I hear the sound of ripping material, and I gasp, when the shredded pieces slide out from between my legs. The sudden sensation of cool air against my heated flesh makes me quiver. I feel my wetness start trickling down my thighs.

“Colonel,” I plead, raising my ass higher in the air.

“Brace yourself.”

I start to take a deep breath, but he slams into me before I can finish, making my entire body lurch forward. My breasts slap together, and one of his hands reaches around to hold one, using his fingers to manipulate it. My cheek is pressed against the leather, my hands gripping the sides of the cushion so tight my knuckles are white. It feels like my pussy is tearing in half, he’s so big and hard.

He doesn’t even pause after driving in the first time. I barely have the chance to take a breath before he’s powering into me again. And again. Over and over. With anger and fury fueling him.

I turn my head and moan into the leather of the couch. I want to rear back into him, but he’s hammering into me so hard, I can’t. His own sounds are labored, grunting and panting. His hand not on my breast is digging into my hip, forming bruises.

My pussy feels like it’s on fire. The heat of his cock, the force of his thrusts, the straight friction he’s creating. I can’t take it. I feel a liquid flames travel from my belly to the place where we’re joined where they explode as I come, crying out into the cushion under me.

He doesn’t stop, even when I’m limp beneath him. Instead, he reaches around from my hip and starts toying with my clit. I flinch, and he pulls me up until I’m sitting on his cock, my knees spread on either side of his thighs. He continues rubbing at me, barely thrusting his hips until I start panting. Another orgasm building quickly.

It’s then he slides me off and flips me over, putting me on my back. Instantly, he’s crawling on top of me, spreading my legs as he goes.

“Roy,” I start, but he shakes his head.

“I’m not done fucking you yet.”

“But I…” I swallow my words when his lips close around the peak of my breast.

He starts nibbling and nipping and—

 _“Oh God!”_ I scream when his still-hard cock rams back into me, my oversensitive pussy crying out.

His hand comes up to cover my mouth, muffling my desperate noises.

“Don’t make a sound, Lieutenant,” he commands, picking up speed as he pumps savagely between my thighs, grinding his hips against mine, his balls slapping against my ass.

I run my hands up his back, holding him tightly, trying to merge my body with his. His mouth leaves my chest and travels up to my neck, where he starts sucking with gusto. The fire in my belly starts growing again. With each of his thrusts, it burns hotter. Finally, just when I’m afraid it’ll never happen, I come. The fire burning white hot and blinding me.

I feel my nails scratch deep into his back. The edge of his hand slips down in surprise, and I bite down on the edge.

He grunts, his head jerking up, just as his he drives in, hitting the back of my channel. Suddenly, he stills, groaning long and low as he comes hard inside me.

The feel of his cock pulsing and the stream of hot liquid coating me is too much. My thighs start quivering, and I whimper against his hand as my orgasm rolls over into another.

“Damn, Riza,” Roy bites out as he sits back, his cock still buried inside of me while my body trembles with aftershocks.

“I’m not mad anymore,” I whisper, breathlessly.

“Maybe we should fight more often,” he counters, moving his hands from their places at my hips up my ribs, over my breasts, and stopping with his fingers tangled in my hair, holding my face.

“I think that might kill me,” I answer honestly, turning my head to kiss his palm, right over his scar.

A sound in the hallway grabs both of our attention, and he quickly turns to look at me, scanning my naked body.

“We’d better get you dressed.”

“You’re not all that up to code yourself, sir,” I start to point out when he slides out of me, making me hiss.

“Are you okay?” He pauses and searches my face.

“I’m going to be sore,” I admit, shifting my legs so I can swing them over the front of the couch and sit up. “For…ever,” I mutter softer.

And it feels that way—the achy throbbing between my legs only growing as I move.

“I would apologize,” he starts slowly. “But…I’m not sorry.”

I let out a long breath.

“I’m not either,” I tell him, standing and walking over to my pants. “I…enjoyed this.”

I start dressing, sans panties, since he destroyed those.

“Remind me to always settle our disagreements by this method in the future,” he jokes lightly, crossing and rehooking my bra for me.

“Only if I get to be on top next time,” I grin, quickly pulling on the rest of my uniform.

“Watch your mouth, Lieutenant,” he whispers into my ear. “I may have to discipline that kind of language.”

I frown at him, ignoring the exceptionally painful pulse in my pussy at his words.

“It’s a good thing this shirt is a turtle neck,” I change the subject. “Otherwise, I would never be able to explain all these bite marks.”

He runs his finger over them lightly before fixing my collar over them.

“There.” He nods, pulling on his jacket. “Now we’d better…”

He glances at the lock and swears softly.

“We’re already late for the meeting with Major Armstrong.”

Without pausing to discuss it, we both exit the room, our minds back on work. Which is why I miss the tattered bits of my panties disappearing into Roy’s pants pocket.


End file.
